Run for Cover
by JC
Summary: Is choosing the safe option always for the best?
1. Prologue

RUN FOR COVER  
  
DISCLAMER – You all know they don't belong to me, so why bother with this? Writing this does nothing except waste my time and energy!  
  
AUTHOR 'S NOTES: This story is based on SOME true events that happened to me in a pervious relationship which ended ages ago (after two years, being together). It will reflect how I felt and the thoughts that were going in my head. It will also contain some depression and suicidal tendencies.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: Thanks has got to go to my closest friends and family that were there for me and lend a shoulder to cry on when things got to much for me to handle on my own.  
  
This is based on the second series of charmed, a what if? As Piper chose Dan instead of Leo  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Piper's love life could only be described as a roller coaster ride.  
  
There were the ups, the thrills of the ride the smoothness where you felt safe having no regrets that you spent over two hours, queuing up for it. You enjoying yourself, even have the guts to let go of belt that holds you in place and even have the guts to wave you arms in the air, letting your barriers down thinking _'this ain't that bad. Nothing to be afraid of...It's a piece of piss. I laugh at the face of fear...Ha ha ha.'  
_  
That is until you see what you are approaching. Your eyes grow wide you are about to go up the big dipper that represents the downfall of the relationship the start of the ride was an illusion to lead you to a false sense of security to trick you into letting your guard down.  
  
Now you are faced with the truth, the reality of the ride.  
  
Your heart, beats faster, you are unaware that your hands that roam freely in the air, were now holding on for dear life. You no longer felt safe, you want to get out but something was holding you back, not wanting to let you go.  
  
You are trapped, you can fell the fear building up, suffocating you, crushing you, holding your breath in, not daring to make a sound, as you are panicking. Your thoughts are now _'Shit...What in god's name was I on? I think I'm going to cry. I want to get off...Oh crap I'm going to die...Bollocks...shit, shit, shit, shit. Let me off Let me off Let me off Let me off Let me off. ' _As you now realise that spending the last two hours of your life for this thing was not the greatest of ideas you ever had.  
  
As you reach the top. It stops for a second, which to you is a lifetime. You close your eyes, all the noise that surround you were replace by an eerie quite, the only sound you did hear was the sound of your beating heart as it was pumping so hard that you feel as if it was going to leap out from your chest.  
  
The coaster goes down, picking up speed, the scream that you tried desperately to hold in, had now escaped from your dry, chapped, lips.....

......But that's where the comparison stays.

As the ride suddenly stops, you're back to where you started. You sigh with relief, laughing at yourself for feeling scared, as you go back to line up for it once again. Now knowing what to expect from it.  
  
Unlike your relationship where the screams were cause by the pain from the person who you love, trusted, who, you thought you knew inside out. Turns out you hardly knew them at all.

Ask yourself this...How far will you let the abuse, the pain, and your suffering carry on? When will you let it end? As soon as you start to realise that your life hangs in the balance?

Or by ending his?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Piper was sitting on the steps, her hands gripping a mug of hot coffee.  
  
Her eyes, looking down at the dark liquid, then at the sky, seeing the tide of red and a wave of gold. Causing both of them to clash together, and mixing the two to form a bright orange, which blended beautifully into the blue sky, as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
She was clearly deep in thought; she had done this so many times. Getting up early, watching the sun as it was beginning to rise.  
  
She had been like this in the pass month, or so that it became like a ritual to her. It was the only time she got to herself without any demon fighting or breaking the arguments between her stubborn sisters.  
  
Seeing the sky and already feeling the gentle breeze, she knew it was going to be another hot summer's day.  
  
Once again closing her eyes as she took in the scene, thinking back to a time that she thought, at last, this was her chance to be happy, to be normal like any other couple, who were in love;  
  
Only to have it crushed like a paper cup, once again. Why was it always like this for her? Why everytime she falls for a guy it starts perfectly, then begins to show sign of strain, then finally ends dramatically?  
  
So deep in thought, she didn't hear the front door opening or the steps that was approaching towards her. She didn't even register what had just been said to her. Until suddenly like a snap of the fingers she heard something. "Huh?"  
  
"A penny for them?.... Your thoughts a penny for them?" As Pheobe sat down beside her. "It's not worth investing in." Piper replied back, facing her and giving a little smile. "It is, if it will take the weight of your shoulders and make that smile of yours last longer." Piper had to smile at that it was one of many reasons that she loved her little sister as she could brighten any dark moment with just a couple of sentences voicing concern or sometimes it would just take only a few words.  
  
"Nothing really, just deep in thought...thinking...reminiscing... that kind of stuff you know!" Piper said, facing once again the sky, watching it as it begins to get lighter and brighter. Pheobe nodded "You've been doing a lot of that lately...Not, to mention distancing yourself from both, Prue and I. Is it something we've done?"  
  
"No, nothing that either you or Prue had done."  
  
"Then what? Care to share?" Silence fell between the two sisters, Pheobe knowing to let Piper speak in her own time and not to push her. Piper battling whether or not to tell her sister was going in that head of hers. She looked at her sister and saw the concern look and love it held for her. Wanting desperately to make her pain go away.  
  
She sighed, taking a deep breath, this was going to be hard for her, but knew, that if she didn't say what's on her mind it will eat her up, and she wouldn't get any closure on the matter. She will never move on.  
  
"I was just thinking about pass boyfriends on how everything seems rosy in the beginning, then ends in crap. Take high school for instance, all my boyfriends ended up being yours at the end of the day." Piper looked at Pheobe seeing her blush and mirroring a little guilt "I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault that I blossomed quicker then most." Piper gave a little laugh on how true that was. Out of all three of them Pheobe was the one that developed the quickest even quicker then Prue, who she taught how to French kiss a guy. "Yeah, I know I'm over that really, I am. It's the recent ones like Jeremy who was there for me when grams died, then turns he was a warlock and was planning to kill us. Not one of the best relationships I ever had...Then, Mark who was everything I wanted in a man. He cooked, was considerate... kind...."  
  
"Dead?..." Pheobe finished, Piper just glared at her "A ghost would be putting it mildly..." Pheobe just gave a sheepish look "Sorry." She apologised. "Well, at least I got some decent recipes out of that, and I am now the best at cooking Peking duck in San Francisco." Piper stated proudly. "Piper!" Pheobe said in disbelief. "What? It's the truth; and if he wasn't a ghost he would have been the perfect guy for me."  
  
Pheobe felt sorry for her sister as she truly liked Mark and who knows what would have happened if they meet in different circumstances. They could have ended up owning their own restaurant, which was Piper's dream job.  
  
"Then..." Piper took a deep paused "Then...There's Leo, who's already dead, and is our whitelighter, he doesn't grow old and is forbidden for us date one another." Pheobe braced herself for she knew what was to come. It was the only time Piper would unleash her anger and it would scare both her and Prue. "I mean why is it such a bad thing to date one another. What harm would it do?"  
  
"I don'..." Pheobe started but got cut off. "I mean we could of made it work..."  
  
"I know you cou..."  
  
"...We should have been given a chance, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yes, I arge..."  
  
"I mean let us decide for ourselves whether it was going to work or not." Even before she opened her mouth Piper began to cut her off. So, Pheobe call it quits and let Piper do the talking whist she listened.  
  
"We should have had that chance..." She continued solemnly "...If we did have that chance, then Leo wouldn't get his wings clipped and I wouldn't have meet Dan..."  
  
_'Dan...'_ That sound of _that _name brought some bad memories back, Piper hadn't really said much on what happened between them all she said was that it could of ended with either of them in hospital.  
  
Both Prue and she had seen the way Dan would start having a go at her even right in front of them, but not really know the situations, she remembered the time when Piper had finally finished with him and cut all ties with him. That she started to act differently going out all night and return home the next morning, whilst Prue shouts at her, saying she's behaving like a disobedient teenager. Then again Piper never did rebel as a teen not to the extreme as either Prue or herself had done. _' I guess she was making it up for it.'  
_  
As she paid full attention to Piper she was finally going to learn what went on between them and the effects it had caused.  
  
"Can you believe it's been over a year since me and _him_ parted? How I finally been given the chance to have some normality in my life. It also goes wrong, the Dan I fallen in love with and the Dan I went out with were two different people. It turn out that Dan was like the size of his penis...He was a little prick." She stated bitterly, Pheobe had to hold her laugh, in as she loved the way Piper talks when she gets pissed.  
  
Piper then suddenly put the cup of coffee down and put her head in her hands finally after a year of holding everything in, she let it all out as Pheobe held her close, Piper began to tell Pheobe everything.... 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
_ The desicion   
_  
..... "I didn't need a spell to tell me where my heart lies..." Piper said. Her sisters looked at her desperately wanting to know whom she had chosen. "So, come on tell us." Pheobe cried out. "Yeah, you can't say that and then leave us waiting." Piper turned to them and with a twinkle in her eye she answered "Dan..."  
  
"Dan?..." Her sisters replied at once. "Dan..."  
  
"Dan?..."  
  
"Dan..."  
  
"Dan?..."  
  
"YES, DAN!!!" Piper shouted, and blushed as a few people looked at her. "Oh, Dan..." Pheobe said with a disappointed tone. That didn't go amiss with Piper "What...What wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Really sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, really sure"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"PHEOBE! Enough, she's sure. Leave it there, before you start to ask her if she wanted to phone a friend. Then I would have to kill you." Prue said, she was also clearly annoyed with Piper choice but she had said she would stand by whomever she would choose. "Why are you both being like this? I thought both of you would have been happy that I have finally chosen someone."  
  
"We are, we're just in shock I thought you would have chosen Leo seeing now he's mortal and all." Prue tried to explain. "I made my choice and I'm sticking to it. I thought you be happy for me as you said both of you would stand by my side. Or was that a lie. Now excuse me I have to go back to work." Piper stood up and walked off ignoring Leo, who was sensing something, was wrong with her.  
  
"Piper?" He said, as he approached her and grabbed on to her hand. "Not now, Leo..." Piper nearly shouted at him as she pulled her hand back. She looked in his eyes taking in the hurt in them. The look that a five year old would give on discovering their beloved pet gold fishes had been flushed down the toilet by their evil, nasty and very, very mean Damien of an older sibling instead of being buried like they promised. (Not that I am bitter or anything!)  
  
She sighed and with all gentleness carried on. "...We talk later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He agreed; Piper gave a small smile and a little nod as she walked towards her office. Leo eyes still lingered on her as she turned back on him. Both their eyes catching one last glimpse before she shut the door, and was alone with her thoughts on whether she had still made the correct choice.  
  
As soon as the negative thoughts were in her head, she quickly shook those thoughts out. Thinking she was right and her sisters were wrong. She made the right choice and she was going to stick with it, she was determine to have at least one normality thing in her life and that's to have a normal boyfriend who hasn't been involved in any supernatural events.  
  
Having Leo being a mortal again only confused matters, sure he already knew their 'big' secret as he was their whitelighter, but how long would it last before he ask for them back? It was probably too good to be true anyway.  
  
Leaning back on her chair and closing her eyes, there's no going back now, she made her choice. Thinking the hardest part was finding an easy way of telling Leo her choice.  
  
But, she was wrong, the hardest part was dealing with the unknown consequences of that choice. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
_Present..._  
  
"It really started off good you know? It really did..." Piper smiled as she recall the memories when her relationship with Dan was in their first stages, where he had treated her like a queen. "...He was taking me out for meals, holding my hand as we took late night walks along the beach...I...I didn't think he would hurt me the way he did..." A lone tear ran down her cheek and Phoebe once again comforted her.  
  
**past...  
**  
...Picking up the phone her hand shook as she began to dial the numbers of Dan's home, she held her breath and felt a smile spreading across her face as she heard his voice on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, listen, we need to talk..."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"Oh..." Dan sounded disappointed. Piper realising the way it sounded quickly put his mind at ease. "No, no, sorry you got it wrong, I decided... In fact I know it's you I want to be with, what Leo and me have...had... It's all in the past now. It would have never worked out anyway." She whispered the last part to herself nor that would've heard anyway as he was too ecstatic to have been chosen over Leo to pay attention to anything else that Piper had said. "You mean you choose me over Leo, and that he's history?"  
  
"I won't exactly go that far...I mean yeah I choose you, but me and Leo are still friends as well as my sisters. It's not like he's going to be totally out of my life. It just means that we won't be romantically involved. Can you handle that?" There was a long pause; Piper was starting to feel that she had scared him off. "...Dan?"  
  
"I'm still here; just taking it in."  
  
"So, you can handle that Leo still plays a small part in my life?"  
  
"Yeah, I can handle that. Perhaps after you finish work you can come over to mine and celebrate up close and personal..."  
  
Piper can feel herself blushing... "Yeah, I love to...I see you when I've finish, I might even go home early."  
  
"I be waiting...I see you later hun."  
  
"See you."  
  
After hanging up, Piper's smile never left her face convinced that she had made the right choice. Now, all she had to do was to tell Leo.  
  
And, if on cue that was a knock on the door followed by a head poking out.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I have a word?"  
  
"Yeah sure...What's up?"  
  
Leo sighed, entering inside the office and closing the door. "Piper, you know what's up, you've been avoiding me all night. Can I ask why? I think I already know but I want you to tell me."  
  
"Leo...I...Don't know what you're..."  
  
"Cut the crap Piper, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been avoiding me all night. So talk."  
  
Piper was getting irritated, pushing her chair back forcefully that it scrapped the floor, she got up and headed to the door, not wanting to have the talk right now and especially in her office, and her club. But, Leo wasn't having any of it.  
  
Grabbing her wrist hard, he made her turn to face him. "No you don't, not this time you're not going anywhere until you talk to me."  
  
"Leo...Leo let go, you're hurting me."  
  
"And, what you're doing isn't hurting me?" Leo argued back as he let go of her wrist. "I want answers, I think I'm entitled to that. What's going on? And why the sudden cold-shoulder? We both going to stay here until I get an answer."  
  
"You can't do that, I've got a club to run."  
  
"You've got staff and you're sisters to run it for now. You're club will be fine."  
  
"Alright Leo you get you're answers I promise, but not here..." She again tried to get to the door, but Leo wouldn't budge.  
  
Piper was now getting pissed with him, for making this harder on her. "Alright, You want to know, you really want to know..." She shouted. Seeing Leo giving her the evil eye and crossing his arms, she took that as a yes. "...Fine, I'll tell you...I chose Dan...You and me are though."  
  
"Piper..." Leo said thinking that he heard wrong. "You can't mean that, I'm mortal now we can make it work there's nothing to stop us now...not the 'elders'...not anyone...I know your family secret. How can you explain that to Dan?"  
  
"That's between me and him..." Softening her voice she continued. "I'm sorry." Making her third attempt to get pass Leo, this time he didn't stop her, he just moved to the side to let her pass.  
  
Turning round Piper continued. "I didn't want to tell you, not like this anyway. And despite what you say. We both know you'll sooner or later would ask for your powers back. It's who you are, once you see us hurt, you would want them back. Whether you're willingly to admit it or not."  
  
Leo just stood there and watched Piper; his now ex-love exiting her office as well as his life. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Seeing Piper storming out of her office, then Leo whose face was a puppy that had been whipped. Both Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and came to the conclusion that Piper had told Leo.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Not now Prue, I'm going to see Dan. Would you mind locking up for me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Piper gave Prue the keys and without another word left P3 and went stright over to Dans'.  
  
Turning their heads towards Leo wondering what they should say to him at a time like this, knowing the sacrifrices and risks that he took for Piper they couldn't believe that she would treat him this way.  
  
"Leo-"  
  
"She choose Dan...After everything we've been through, everything we done together. She choose Dan over me." His eyes were beginning to fill up. "Why? Doesn't she realise that I'm mortal now? That there's no one to stop us from loving each other?-" Turning to Prue and Phoebe seeing their eyes also filling up. "What am I going to do now? I gave everything up for her and she goes and chooses Dan. What did he give her that I didn't?"  
  
Phoebe walked over to him and pulled him in a hug. "It wasn't you, it was them!...They had forbid you both from seeing each other, Piper just couldn't take it any more." Prue also joined in on the hug. "For what its worth, we both were rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks that's means a lot to me." Leo said sincerly. "Question is now, where do I go from here?"  
  
"You're still our guide, you still have us." Beamed Phoebe. "I don't know whether I should laugh or cry." He joked, which earned him a playful slap from both of the Halliwell sisters. "It will work out you'll see."  
  
"I hope so Prue, I hope so." Looking around the club realising that everyone was leaving the three of them began to clear everything up before they close for the night.  
  
Reaching Dan's place she knock softly on the door. The door opened, Piper smiled as Dan welcomed her in.  
  
Going inside she notice stright away the candle lit room. "Oh, Dan..." Overcome by emotion hugged him and began to kiss him passionately. Breaking out of it, she look at the room once more. "You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."  
  
"It was no trouble, I would do anything for you." Kissing her, she softly replied. "I know."  
  
Not even pausing for a breath they began to go upstairs and into the bedroom. Even when Dan gently pushed Piper on top of the bed and him on top, their kiss was not broken it just got stronger and more passionate.  
  
For once there was no rush, no fear of having him disappearing on her or having to leave her because of his job. Unlike Leo who not by choice but did rush, had to disapper in blue orbs and had to leave her when his other charges call for him. That part of his job she always hated, he gets to know everything about her and her sisters but she doesn't get to do the same. At least with Dan she knows where she stands with him and she also knows that he would put her in front of everything else.  
  
Letting herself being caught up in the moment as Dan brought the bed covers on top of them. It had been a long time since she felt this relaxed and happy, then she did at this precise moment. Never wanting the moment or the bliss that had suddenly washed over her to end.  
  
Not realising that sometimes what appears to be the safe option actually turns out to be the most dangerous. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Dragging her feet as she entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out from her eyes; Phoebe notice the empty seat at the end of the table and then she turned to her elder sister, who by the look of her hadn't sleep at all.  
  
"Piper, not back then?"  
  
"No." Hugging Prue from behind Phoebe did to try and comfort her. "You know she's fine, don't you? She next door with Dan."  
  
"I know. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about her. I just can't get my head around it. I know I had said I support her who ever she chooses, but I just get this feeling that Dan is not the one for her."  
  
"Prue, she's a grown woman you don't need to watch out for her anymore. She knows what she's doing." Phoebe broke the hug and went over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Smelling the aroma, she took a sip of the dark liquid simulate feeling the effects all ready.  
  
She pulled up the chair next to Prue and held her hand. "I don't think she does. I think she went for the easy way out."  
  
"Prue-"  
  
"I know, Pheebs, I know...I should be supportive but I can't. When it all began it was because I thought I knew she would pick Leo. They were meant for each other anyone can see that. How can I support her when I know that she making the biggest mistake of her life? "  
  
"That's for her to find out for herself, as long as we're there for her." Phoebe said as she gave Prue a small smile.  
  
Returning the smile, Prue put her hand of top of Phoebes'. "I know, is just that I don't want to see her get hurt anymore. Is deserves to have the happiness in her life with the man she was meant to be with."  
  
Before another word was spoken, they heard the front door shut and the sqeaking of a loose floor board as Piper was trying to sneak upstairs.  
  
"PIPER!" Piper pulled a face as she heard her name being called out,"What." Piper rudely replied and which got Prue annoyed.  
  
"Hey, there wasn't any need for that."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Piper was trying to calm herself down for the argument that she knew was about to happen. "I'm sorry, I just hadn't slept." She smiled to herself thinking of the passion filled night with Dan.  
  
"So it final, you are with Dan for good?"  
  
"Yes Phoebe I'm with Dan for good. You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
  
"No, I feel sorry for Leo but at the end of the day it's your choice and I be always here for you." Phobe walked towards Piper and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." Breaking from the hug, she turn to see Prue not making any effort to join in. "What about you Prue? Do I have your support as well?"  
  
"I know, I said I would, but I can't. Your heart doesn't belong to Dan and you know it."  
  
"How would you know? The only person that you ever loved was yourself."  
  
"Piper-" Phoebe said in shocked, she had never heard Piper being so hard on Prue. She didn't know what to do as she never been in the middle before. So she deceided to chicken out and watch the argument between her two big sisters unfold.  
  
"I'm going to igonre that comment. But what I can't ignore is the way you had treated Leo last night. He loves you, he had gave everything up for you, don't you care?"  
  
"I'm past caring Prue, I'm tried of waiting for 'them' to give us their blessing, if you're so worried about him, why don't you date him."  
  
Prue could feel her temper rising and pointed her index finger at her little sister. "Piper, drop your atittude, I'm warning you. At least Leo knew our sercet and that we didn't have to make up excuses on why we have to disapper suddenly. Can you expect that kind of understanding from Dan? Are you going to tell him the truth about us? That we are witches? We fight evil beings to protect the innocent?"  
  
"Like I said to Leo, that's between me and him. I'm determine to have at least one..." She expressed her point by her hand. "...normal aspect in my life. Besides you had told Andy about us and where did that get the both of you? You, suffering a loss and him six feet under. That's not going to happen to us."  
  
"PIPER!" Shouted Phoebe  
  
With no more words spoken, Piper turned on her heels and carried on walking upstairs.  
  
Not turning back to see her big sister's eyes fill up. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
Holding back her tears and shrugging off Phoebe's comforting hand that was placed on her shoulder, Prue was making her way up the stairs.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"I'm getting change for work as I'm going to be late." Phoebe was about to call out for her again, but stopped herself when she heard the slamming of the door.  
  
Piper just laid on top of her bed, looking at the ceiling she felt bad about what she said to Prue but couldn't understand her sudden change, Prue had always promised that she would stand by her no matter who she choose. What changed her mind? She heard the slamming of Prue's door sighing with relief that she didn't come to check on her, as she knew that it would only end up in a heated argument both of them will say hurtful things that can't be taken back.  
  
She made the right choice, she knows she did what can't Prue understand that? Sighing she turned over to her side clutching her pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Prue was changed in a matter of minutes, and made her way downstairs and out the door without a word goodbye to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe came out of the kitchen hearing the front door slam, sighing she was hoping to have a talk with Prue before she had left but knowing how stubborn and mad her sister was right now she would have to save the conversation till later on.  
  
Looking up the stairs she took a deep breath and made her way up them to have a talk with Piper regardless whether she's asleep or not.  
  
"PIPER! Get up, now!" Phoebe shouted, pulling the bed covers aside. "Come in" Piper replied sarcastically and threw her a dirty look. "What the hell was that all about downstairs? You were way out of order saying that to Prue."  
  
Piper returned her answer with the shrug of the shoulders. "What? It was the truth, they broke up because of it and then he died. Don't even get me started on mum and dad." Not a hint of remorse was detected in her voice; Phoebe felt the anger building up inside her body. "I know you're mad at me Pheebs, but truthfully I don't care I want happiness in my life. Leo and I can't be together because it's not in 'their' rules. Dan may not be able to understand it all, so that's why I'm not going to tell him and why I'm going to strip my powers and give them to you."  
  
Phoebe anger had now turn to shook Piper had finally been pushed over the edge. "Piper..."  
  
"Don't Piper me Phoebe you can't talk me out of it. I made up my mind and I'm sticking to it."  
  
"But Piper..."  
  
"No buts Phoebe, it's my decision not yours and especially not Prue's."  
  
"But it's a decision that effects all of us." Phoebe shouted.  
  
With as much anger Piper stood up and was in Phoebe's face. "Right now I don't care about us being the charmed ones, you and Prue can carry on if you want to, be at 'their' every beckon call. I on the other hand want to live my life the way I want to live it. That means it's not going to be run by 'them' or by the both of you. Now, if you be so kind to get out..."  
  
After a long pause neither one of them at first was willingly to break the stare. Phoebe wanted so much to grab her and knock some sense into her, but decided to be the bigger person and started to make her way out of the room. Turning round to face her once more Pheobe took a deep breath. "Your right it's your decision but you do realise that you're making a big mistake and hold our lifes in your hands."  
  
"You're big girls now I'm sure that you can handle it." Came Piper's reply and shut her door in Phoebe's face. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
_Present_   
  
"Can't believe how much of a bitch I was to both you and Prue."  
  
"Mostly Prue." Phoebe corrected her.  
  
Dropping her gaze at her cup of coffee that had long since become stone cold. "Yeah, well I was angry at her. Every chance she got she made snide remarks about Dan, his clothes, his attitude and his hair..."  
  
"She was only being her big sister self." Phoebe defended Prue.  
  
Piper threw at smile at her. "Look at you..." She playfully nudge Phoebe with her shoulder. "...Defending our sister on her actions."  
  
Phoebe smiled back and just shrugged. "What can I say? It took me 26 years to finally understand her."  
  
Piper once again let out a small laugh and placed her head on Phoebe's shoulder silence surrounded them. "I can't believe how close I came to losing everything."  
  
"You wouldn't have lost me."  
  
"I know..." Piper let her memories of what happen run in her mind, as she carried on telling Phoebe what she had been through.  
  
**- Past -  
**  
A couple of days went by and Piper still hadn't apologised to Prue on what she had said to her, or tell what she was planning on doing about her powers.  
  
Phoebe was having her turn on being in the middle, stepping in at a sign of any potential argument between the two older Halliwells.  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe where in the kitchen talking about anything except the subject that was guarantee to cause world war 3. Both, jumping at the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
Prue was in her room getting dressed for work, so she didn't hear the phone ring. When she out on the landing she was eavesdropping on Piper. "Yes Dan...I be there...Won't be late...Yes I wear the dress you like..." Prue just stood there and rolled her eyes made a gagging face as she heard Piper telling Dan what she also like to do much later in the evening.  
  
Once Piper hung up, Prue processed downstairs. "He only lives next door, why don't you two just tie two cans at the end of a piece of string? It be much cheaper."  
  
"Why don't you just go fuck yourself Prue?"  
  
Prue stopped and turn on her heels, mouth open in shock. Not once had Piper had given this much attitude towards her. Taking a step forward she pointed at her and warned. "You're stepping over a thin line Piper. A VERY thin line."  
  
"And you're going to do what exactly?" Piper challenging her. Prue could feel her face getting hot but tried to keep her anger in control.  
  
"If it's any of your business which it isn't. Dan called me. Not the other way round. Stay out of my love and find one of your own, god knows that you need it."  
  
"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted deciding to intervene as she heard the arguing in the kitchen. Piper turned round and played all innocent. "What? It's true she needs a man to get rid of all the stress."  
  
"Piper..." Phoebe once again warned. She saw how deeply hurt Prue was. "It's okay Pheebs. If she wants me to stop voicing my concerns and worry for her over this big mistake then okay I will. But, when you do realise the mistake you had made don't come running to me."  
  
"Prue..." Phoebe began only to hear a faint 'good-bye' followed by the front door slam.  
  
As Prue got into her car, deep down she knew she couldn't stop her worries about Piper. She might be wrong about Dan he might be a nice man, but want do any of them know about him? Really know about him? With Leo all they needed to know that he was a good man, an angel. She only said the things that she said just to blow off stream. If things did turn out for the worst Prue would be the first one to comfort her. No gloating or laughing in her face, no 'I told you so', just open arms and a tub of strawberry ice cream as the tears shed.  
  
Looking at the front door she whispered aloud to herself. "I hope you know what you're doing Piper. For your sake I really do." She started the engine and pulled out of the drive. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
As she saw the door closed, she turned to Piper. "How could you? How could you be such a bitch?"  
  
"At least it got her out of my life." Phoebe just shook her head and followed her back into the kitchen. "Yeah, but there wasn't any need for that."  
  
"Phoebe... You know what? It's not worth it. Despite what she says or thinks. I love Dan."  
  
"What about Leo?"  
  
"What about him?  
  
"He's a whitelighter again, he's going to be popping in and out of here. Dan had already shown his dislike for him because of your past with him, especially when he was working for you. Would he be fine with it?"  
  
"Dan knows that I still care for him... As friends... and nothing more. He's fine with it."  
  
Phoebe detects the moment hesitation in her voice, knowing that she was trying to convince herself as well as her. "Okay, what about Prue? When are you planning on telling her what you're planning to do? About your powers? Hmm..."  
  
"When she's on her death bed..."  
  
"Piper..."  
  
Piper stopped what she was doing and turned to face Phoebe. "About that... You're right. This is our destiny I was just blowing off some stream...I'm just sick and tired that we don't get any credit from _'them'_. I'm mean it feels like _'they'_ take us for granted."  
  
"I know, sweetie... But we know and the innocents will know and that all that matters." Clasping her hand and giving her a smile. Phoebe pulled her in for a hug. Relived that Piper no longer wanted to give up on her powers.  
  
_Present_   
  
"I was stupid... I was so unbelievably stupid. What was I thinking? I should have listen to Prue... I..." Piper placed her head onto her little sister's shoulder.  
  
"You were in love with him." Phoebe stated simply  
  
"Yes...Yes... I was..." A tear made it's way slowly down her cheek, which was followed by a couple more, a couple became a few, the few then became a dam. Phoebe cradled her head and began to rock her as she patiently waited for Piper to continue with what she had suffered.  
  
- **Past** -

After a month went by things between Piper and Prue haven't improved. Even though Prue vowed to stay out of Piper's love life, she relied on Phoebe to tell her if they were any signs of trouble in the relationship.  
  
"Prue... I told you, everything is fine. I haven't seen her this happy for ages... Why don't you talk to her? Heaven knows that she missed your company, like you missed hers."  
  
"I know, but I can not support this, Leo only has to be in the room and I can see the love in his eyes, as well as in hers."  
  
"Prue..." Phoebe sighed. She was getting tired of this; she just wanted Prue and Piper to be able to talk to each other without having world war 3, 4 and even 5 being started. "... Leo has accepted this why can't you? I mean Dan knows that he's our friend as much as Piper's; so why are you still having a problem with this?"  
  
It was Prues' turn to sigh. "Call it big sister intuition."  
  
"Having we told you that you worry too much?" Phoebe asked rhetorically placing her arm around her big sister's shoulder.  
  
Prue just smiled her bad feeling about Dan never going away. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
Piper was working in her club, doing the books and preparing for the promotion of the band performing at the end of the week.  
  
Getting so caught up with it, she really didn't want any interruptions unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Hearing her mobile rang she sighed she knew without looking at the caller's ID on who it would be...Dan.  
  
For a couple of days now Dan began to ring her every now and then, when she was working. At first she had found it cute, having her love to take the time to phone her. Making sure that she was all right. But, the once turned into twice, the twice turned into four and so on until it would drive her mad and would ignore it or tell him it wasn't the right time as she was it a staff meeting or was in the middle of something very important.  
  
This only made things worse as Dan would barge into the club and demanded an answer on why she was ignoring him. It would take her an hour to calm him down; making her behind with her work and making her more frustrated and taking it out on everyone mostly Prue.  
  
She accepted it after taking a deep breath, knowing that if she wouldn't Dan would be pissed. So that she wouldn't sound in a rush. "Dan?"  
  
"What happened to 'Hiya babe?'"  
  
"Sorry... I'm just in the middle of something right now."  
  
"I just phoning you to see if you wanted to go out to eat tonight."  
  
"I would love to but..."  
  
"But...but what?"  
  
"There so much to do..."  
  
"Fine...If you didn't want to go out then all you have to do was say no." Dan snapped and hung up.  
  
Piper just stared at her phone then rubbed her eyes; things between them had started to shown signs of strain. 'Nothing too bad, to be worried about.' She thought, looking at the pile of work that she got to do, she sighed. ' Sod it, this will keep until tomorrow. Perhaps I should take him up on the offer. I can do with a night out.'  
  
Picking up her phone she dialled Dan number and agreed to go out with him tonight.  
  
After hanging up, her phone rang again, this time it was her sisters needing her help to vanquish yet another demon. Sighing she picked up her bag and left for the manor.  
  
"Alright I'm here, where is that son of a bitch."  
  
"Over there." Cried out Phoebe. Piper knotted her eyebrows as she scanned the room seeing nothing. "What, what I'm I looking at? There's nothing here."  
  
"Looked harder..."  
  
Piper squinted and saw a tiny speck of green; it was a miniature gremlin. "You call me for that? Couldn't you have taken care of it yourself? Why do you need me? I mean come on he titchy... a mouse could take care of h..." Before she finish that sentenced the gremlin shot a flame as big as a blow touch.  
  
"Ah..." Piper screamed as she cowed behind the sofa. "Yeah, he's a little touchy about his height." Prue informed her.  
  
"Oh really? It doesn't show." Bitched Piper. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Power of three?" Questioned Pheobe. "It's quick and hasn't failed us."  
  
Seeing no objections all three sisters held hands and began to recite the power of three spell.  
  
"The power of three will set us free  
  
The power of three will set us free  
  
The power of three will set us free."  
  
The gremlin screamed and explored making the sisters fall backwards and into the grandfather clock. "Ow! Ow! OW! Damn it! That's the forth time this week, that our grandfather clock has been smashed. Why do we even bother to keep on having it fixed? "  
  
Before anyone could answer Piper or even move to clean up the mess, a glitter of blue orbs lighted the room.  
  
"We got a problem..." Looking at Piper, he couldn't help it, he loved the woman.  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
As Leo was about to explain, when there was a knock at the door. "I get it..." Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"Hi Phoebe is Piper in?"  
  
"Ah... Yeah sure come on in?"  
  
Phoebe led Dan into the living room. "Piper? Dan's here for you."  
  
After turning herself away from Leo gaze she looked at Dan and certainly felt tensed. "Dan, what are you doing here? Thought you were meeting me tonight!"  
  
Taking one look at Piper and then Leo, Dan suddenly felt a pang of jealousy rising in him. "I beginning to wonder why? Wyatt."  
  
"Dan."  
  
The two men stared off, until Piper grabbed Dan and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
Leaving three people worried. 


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10  
**  
"What the HELL was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know? You tell me?"  
  
"God sake Dan how many times do I have to say it? Leo and I are over."  
  
"Does he know that? I mean I came in and his eyes were all over you. Who knows what was going on in his mind."  
  
Piper stayed quiet, she loved this man in front of her, but his jealousy was getting ridiculous, sure she can understand it, but she wanted him to trust her. "Dan, I love you not him. I told you before he's much of a friend towards Phoebe and Prue then he is to me. Nothing is going on between us. I promise you"  
  
As if she was proving a point she lean in for a passionate kiss. Dan accepted it but pulled away by grabbing onto her shoulders hard, his face twisted with anger. "It had better not, I don't like being made a fool of."  
  
-  
  
"What do you think is going on in there?" Asked Leo concern clearly shown on his face. "I don't know, but I suddenly need something to drink. Anyone want anything?"  
  
"Prue- Leave them to it, you promise her."  
  
"I know that Phoebe, like I said I need something to drink." Phoebe shook her head as she watched Prue heading towards the kitchen and preparing for yet another fight.  
  
"Dan... Let go, you're hurting me." Dan wouldn't his grip only tighten. "Dan, look I'm sorry but believe me when I say that there's nothing going on."  
  
"There better not be..." Dan threaten but hearing Prue cough behind him he quickly released his grip on her, putting his arm around her, pulling her towards him. "Sorry to interrupt you, just want to grab some water. If that's okay?"  
  
"It's your house, your kitchen..."  
  
"Right..." Prue made her towards the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "Don't stop on my account."  
  
"It's alright, I was leaving anyway, just a minor misunderstanding. I will see you tonight?" Dan said in a tone that wasn't to be messed with. Forcing a smile Piper just nodded her head. Dan smiled back and kissed her on the cheek but whispered. "Like I said there better not be anything, else I will kill both you and Leo." Kissing her on top of the head, he turned to Prue smiled and made his way out.  
  
Hearing the door closed, Piper stared at Prue. "Whatever you got to say, say it."  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I just came in here for a drink. Like I told you. I'm staying out of your love life. It's got nothing to do with me, none of my business, remember?"  
  
Piper watched Prue leave the kitchen without another word spoken. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. She looked down at her hands and realised that she was shaking. Dan really spooked her. But it was a one off right? They will eat dinner tonight and she would once again reassured him, then anything will be fine right? 


	12. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to C.C. kenng if it wasn't for your kind words I wouldn't have put this up. **

**Chapter 11  
**  
The night came; Phoebe was sitting on Piper's bed helping her sister to pick the perfect dress for hopefully what would be the perfect night. "Piper are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure why?"  
  
"You haven't really spoken since Dan..."  
  
"Oh that, he was just shocked to find Leo here once again..."  
  
"So you're okay?" Piper turned around, seeing the concern and worry all over her sister's face.  
  
Sitting down next to her, Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand to reassure her that she was indeed fine. It was then that Phoebe noticed the bruises on her upper arm as her sleeve slipped up. "Piper, what happened?"  
  
"What?" She saw Phoebe pointing at her upper arm. "Oh, that? I must've have bumped it. Without realising it...  
  
...So? How do I look?"Quickly changing the subject, twirling around in her blue short sleeved dinner dress, with a low cut. The dress was prefect, showing off her figure. "You think Dan, would like it?"  
  
"I think Dan would love it, he be mad not to." Piper smiled, and sat back down giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's that for?"  
  
"For your support in Dan and I. I know it looks like I'm putting you in the middle between me and Prue but I'm grateful."  
  
"I know, Prue is just being her big sister self, no one would ever be good enough for her little sisters."  
  
"Yeah... Come on, let's go meet my knight in shinning armour."  
  
Hearing the knock on the door, Prue went to answer it. "Dan" She answered, in a forced tone followed by a fake smile.  
  
"Is Piper ready yet?"  
  
"She be down in a minute. Come in."  
  
"I have made reservations, we better not be late." Prue detected a hint of menace in his voice. It had made her defences go up and the need to protect her sister even more. "You better not hurt her."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The incident in the kitchen...I know what you're capable of... I used to hang out with people like you. Hell, I even dated men like you...Just remember she my little sister. If you hurt her..."  
  
"You what? Sounds to me that you need a man like me to take you down a peg or two. How about it?" Dan flashed a sickly smile at her and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Prue threw a look of pure disgust. "You..."  
  
"Hiya babe, ready to go?" Piper happily greeted unknowingly breaking the tension between Prue and Dan. "Yeah, lets go. We can still make it." Grabbing Piper's hand he practically pulled her out of the manor.  
  
"Don't wait up." Piper cried out as she left the manor. Prue shook her head, the conversation she had with Dan left her feeling sick, but she knew she couldn't mention it to Piper without the further risk of upsetting her.  
  
All she can do was wait for Piper to come to her. She hopes that it wouldn't be too late.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Arriving at the restaurant and having the waiter showing them to their table, Dan behaved like the perfect gentleman, pulling the seat for Piper. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Replied Dan as he sat back down. After a few moments of talking, the waiter came over to them to take their order, leaving the two of them to talk some more.

"Piper, about earlier on, in the kitchen..." He held her hand, his eyes shown genuine remorse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had a go at you, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Placing her free hand on top of his, she threw a smile. "That's okay, just caught me by surprise that's all. But, that was lunchtime this is now." She leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips, which led to a more passionate one.

All through the dinner the atmosphere had been pleasant, no mentioning of Leo's name from either of them, Dan making Piper laugh, she was clearly enjoying herself. But, there was one thing that she was worried of. And, that was the way Dan was drinking.

On the table already laid an empty bottle of wine, Dan ordering a second. Whilst she was still on her first glass, working in a club seeing the effects and being on the receiving end on those effects when Prue went through her rebellious stage kinda put her off drinking too heavily.

She went to open her mouth to say something but thinking about what happen earlier on, she didn't want to cause a scene. So went back to eating whilst keeping a watchful eye on Dan.

Phoebe watched as Prue downing what looks like her fifth cup of coffee and deep in thought. "You should go to bed. Haven't you got an early start tomorrow..." She stopped and looked at the cooker's clock, it had just turned midnight. "...Well, today."

"I can't, I need to know that she's safe..." Prue replied without even looking up at her. "With him." The last part was mixed into a whisper and disgust.

Phoebe sighed; looks like nether of them were going to get any sleep. Pulling up a chair and cheekily stealing a swig out of Prue's coffee, she needed to make Prue understand that if she continues to do this, then it will drive a massive wedge between her and Piper. And she should know; it was one of many issues that they had that drove that wedge between them when growing up.

"Prue, listen to me. You keep this up with Piper and you will drive her away and resenting you. Believe me take it from someone that knows."

Prue looked at Phoebe knowing what she said was true, but couldn't get the confrontation she had with him out of her head. She had been there herself choosing the wrong man, in her case it was his wild nature that caught her heart, so she wasn't surprised with the way he treated her. To this day she hadn't told her sisters any of it. Instead just voiced her options about their boyfriends, which lend to arguments and tears.

'Maybe I should've told them.' But, she realised this was different. Dan was not the typical 'bad boy' type. One look at him you wouldn't think that he wouldn't hurt a fly. But, from what she witnessed and what he said to her she knew different. If he did start to lay a hand on Piper, she wouldn't see it coming it was her kind loving nature to forgive easily, making her blind of the fact that once started he will never stop and she will always forgive, but sometimes the gentlest of creatures can get pushed too far. And that what really worried her.

"Prue..." Phoebe again breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, was miles away..."

"So I see..." there was a short pause before Phoebe carried on. "Prue, Piper will be next door she will be safe with him. Dan is the perfect gent, she wants a normal life and this is about as normal as it will get."

"So what you want me to do? Stop worrying about her?"

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying ease up on her, whatever issues you got with Dan I suggest you put it aside. Do you want her to end up hating you? Because you keep doing this and she will..." Standing up and pulling Prue up with her dragging her to the stairs. "...Now, go and have a few hours of sleep. You need it."

"Phoebe..."

"GO!" Holding her hands up in surrender Prue went up the stairs knowing that she will have a restless night.

What started out to be a perfect night had ended up a disater, they have been waiting for their dessert. And Dan was not best pleased raising his voice complaning about the service and yet again pouring another glass of wine.

Piper couldn't keep silent anymore. "Dan, I think you had enough to drink."

"You what? I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Your raising your voice and snapping at everyone. Please calm down. You not exactly drinking water."

"I'm raising my voice because of the DAMN SLOW SERVICE! IN THIS SHIT HOLE! I can handle my drink."

Once the dessert came and the waiter apologising proviously about the service as they were busy and short staff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just go." Piper mouthed an apology to him and he hurried off. She watched as Dan tucked into his dessert, Piper chewed at her bottom lip, she just picked up her spoon and ate quietly, This is the first time she had seen him in such a state and she might know why... Even though his name wasn't mentioned she knew he was still thinking about her 'friendship' with Leo. 'What was it going to take for him to trust me?'


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 13

Piper walked fast and stepped onto the curb to wave for a taxi, Dan rushing up behind her. "Piper…Wait!"

"What Dan what? I've seen the way you eye up those waitress you blandly ignore me."

"Oh come on! It's not like you have ever eyed up another man. And we both know whom in particular. So get off your high horse."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

"I don't do it with you around…"

There was a short pause, Piper rubbed her eyes; she was tried this evening wasn't going the way she planned and defiantly not how she wanted the evening to end. Also seeing how mad Dan was getting "Sorry, okay I admit I do stare, it's human nature. But, as least my tongue doesn't hang out and when I with you, it's you that I think about holding me at night not anyone else and especially not Leo. Him and I are finished when will that get through to your thick skull."

There was that silence between them again. This wasn't good.

"It's getting late, let's go."

"I'm not getting into the car with you, you've been drinking and can barely stand."

"Fine…" He reached into his jacket pocket to fish his car keys out and gave it to her. "…You drive."

Running her hand through her hair Piper agreed. The journey home was done in silence.

Reaching home, Piper pulled up into Dan's driveway, noticing he fell asleep she got out and slammed the door loud to wake him up. Smiling as she did it.

"Good night Dan." She said, as she began to walk off.

"Piper wait…" This only made Piper walk faster. "Piper… stop! Please…"

Piper hesitantly stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry about tonight, truly I am. It was just seeing him in the same room as you. I know he's a family friend. I guess it going to take a bit more time to get use to it. Please stay with me tonight. I make you breakfast and we can talk about it then, like adults. I just want to be sure that it's me you want to be with and not him."

"Dan…"

"Please stay with me." Dan almost begged. Looking at the manor then back at him. "Okay, I will, we'll talk after breakfast." Linking her arm to his they both walked towards his house, where hopefully with a good night sleep. Dan will be a lot more, calmer.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 14

Yawning Phoebe entered the kitchen not really surprised to see Prue sitting there, deep in her thoughts.

"No, guessing what you're thinking about."

"Good morning to you to." Prue snipped.

"You going to be late for work if you don't get ready now."

"I called in sick."

Phoebe nearly fainted; this was Prue she never takes sickies. Sighing she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Prue… Just let it go."

"I can't Pheebs, I know something isn't right."

"How do you know?" Phoebe

"I just do!" Prue snapped back.

"You have to give me something stronger then that. Prue seriously, you have to drop it. Else you going to drive her away like you did…" Phoebe cut herself old memories resurfacing.

"Like I did you?"

"Prue…" Phoebe reached out her hand to hold Prue's. "… We're big girls now, you got to let us find things out for ourselves, no matter how hard it will be and you know what?"

"What?" Prue answered back placing her hand on top of Pheobe's.

"We know that you always be here for us when we need you, but, now it's your turn to have a life that you always wanted. Go enjoy yourself once in awhile. It won't kill you."

"I can't help worrying about her, she's…"

"The most vulnerable, sensitive…"

"Yeah, remember when we where kids you would get into all kinds of trouble. Especially fist fights. I knew you could handle yourself no matter what was thrown at you. But Piper… Since mum died she shut herself from the world and thought she had to please everyone. More so because she thought mum's death was due to her."

"How? I thought she was at home when mom…" Phoebe cut herself her mother's death was still raw even after all of these years.

"Don't tell her that you know this okay?…" She saw Phoebe nodded her head. "A couple of days before when we was ready to go to camp Lark. Piper was in a mood and was playing up, being a right pain. I guess she was trying to get some attention from her seeing as you were just a toddler yourself and needed constant care. I guess she was jealous and started to pick on you. But it went too far and Mum snapped. She told Piper that she would be the death of her and that if she didn't behave herself then she wasn't going to go to camp and had to stay here with you and grams. When mum died she blamed herself. I think she still does sometimes that's why she's sensitive and wants to please everyone because she thinks that she might be a disappointment to him or her. "

"I had no idea."

"You weren't supposed to." Prue said gently. "I just feel more protective over her, then I do you. You always speak your mind, stood up for yourself and for what you believe in. I knew you could handle yourself when it came down to it."

"Prue… Piper is no longer that person anymore since she met Dan, I seriously think he's good for her."

Hearing this statement Prue got up and went towards the sink dumping the coffee and pouring herself a new cup. "Well I don't."

"Well, that's not for you to decide is it Prue?" Turning her head around, she saw Piper leaning on the doorframe… fuming.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 15

Present…

"I should have listened to her Pheebs. Why didn't I listen to her?"

"The same reason Prue didn't listen to me when I told her what I thought about Roger."

"And that is?"

"You both were in love. The kind of love that blinds you from what you don't what to really see."

There was a brief moment of silence she didn't know how long they've been out here an hour? Two? Phoebe looked back towards the manor. "Do you want to go in? Or stay out here?"

"Let's stay out here for a little while longer, I can't face her just yet."

Phoebe knew not to push further, she knew this was something that Piper had to do on her own her job is just to be there for her when the time comes. "Whatever you want Pipe…" She kissed Piper on the top of her head. "Whatever you want."

_Past…_

"Piper! Hey! Hi! How was your night out?" Phoebe asked hoping to prevent an argument between her two big sisters. Of course she might have a better chance of asking for world peace and for the end of famine.

"It was okay, till I came back here." Piper answered back still staring at Prue. "That's nice, why don't you sit down and I get you a cup of coffee, whilst you tell Prue and I all about it?"

"It will be a pleasure to." Piper said as pulling a smug face towards Prue. 'Maybe it will shut her up. Besides she doesn't need to know the truth.' 


End file.
